1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method, system and apparatus for checking the state of a beacon device and, more particularly, to a method, system and apparatus for checking the state of a beacon device, which are capable of remotely and automatically checking information about the beacon state of a beacon device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication networks and the advancement of terminal specifications, mobile communication terminals have become the necessities of people today and are evolving into total entertainment devices, beyond the scope of conventional simple communication devices or information provision devices.
Such mobile communication terminals have not only the function of performing communication via a mobile communication network but also the function of performing short-range wireless communication, such as Near Field Communication (NFC), Bluetooth communication, etc.
However, NFC has a short communication distance, and requires a separate wireless chip for communication. In contrast, Bluetooth communication has a relatively long communication distance, and most terminals have the function of performing Bluetooth communication. Accordingly, various communication services using the function of performing Bluetooth communication have been being developed.
Furthermore, a service scheme for providing various types of information to the mobile communication terminal of a user by means of a beacon using Bluetooth communication is being developed. In this case, the mobile communication terminal is used to receive a corresponding beacon Identifier (ID) from the beacon and then obtain various types of information using the beacon ID.
However, a lot of cost and time are required to manage a beacon device provided externally and separately, and thus there is a need for a scheme for automatically managing information about a beacon state.